HGM
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: AU. Hidan has been missing for 6 months and the Akatsuki think that he's dead. Until one day, Pein jacks a plasma screen and they recieve a shocker! D: Rated for language... OOC, AU DISCONTINUED
1. HGM

**All right! New story! Okay, this is gonna be in like, our time okay? You know what I'm talking about, um…like our time with TV's and computers and…and…um……..MOVIE THEATERS! XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, Hidan's officially dead."

Pein said, walking in with a large box in tow.

"I thought that wasn't possible."

Konan said. She turned her attention to the box Pein was carrying. Eh, more like dragging due to its weight.

"What's in there?"

Konan asked slowly, while pointing at the cardboard cube.

"Oh, I just jacked it from Best buy back in China."

Pein said and dropped it.

"No wonder you were gone for so long…"

Sasori mumbled.

"Well, in here is a plasma screen TV."

Pein said as he quickly cut the box open with a kunai. (I have one of those!)

"Nothing more…"

Pein continued as he pulled off the Styrofoam protectors off with loud squeaks.

"A plasma screen TV un!? Hidan's missin' everything un!"

Deidara said and jumped up.

"Where's Kakuzu?"

Itachi asked from his spot on the couch. Everyone looked around.

"He went to get a water bottle."

Kisame said as he helped out with the heavy object. The two carefully set the TV on a large table and hooked everything up. Deidara snatched the remote and clicked 'on'. The screen flickered as the TV showed a commercial.

"F*ck yeah!"

Deidara yelled in excitement. Commercials rolled by and it returned to a show called Animal Cops.

"Poor doggie!"

Tobi said as the screen showed an extremely skinny dog with matted fur, maggots hanging around in its paws, fleas crawling around its body, huge gashes and disgusting gums that have been distorted. Konan ran into the bathroom and everyone could hear her throwing up. They then turned their attention to the TV. Konan walked back in.

"Change it before I throw up again…"

She said. Deidara quickly changed the channel so they wouldn't have to hear her vomit again. Commercials rolled by again and then a show called UFO Hunters came up.

"Awww man…stop making up dumb stories…"

Kisame groaned as the TV showed a picture taken of a 'UFO'. Deidara changed the channel again.

"What's up with all of the commercials un?"

Deidara wined. Then the 20th century fox fanfare came up. First it was the normal, with it's drum roll. Then when the trumpets came in, someone was singing to it high da-da-da's. After the first symbol, another voice was also in it, taking turns with the first. Then, when the camera was moving around the logo, someone was standing on the 'spotlight' with a no sleeved shirt and baggy pants. He had purple/pink eyes with silver hair that was pulled back and…

"What the!?"

Everyone in the room said at the same time. Then as the camera continued to turn, a female with black hair down eh her shoulders was on the 'building'. A third, with blonde hair and a little chubby, was sitting in the gap of the zero, swinging his legs. At the final part of the 20th century fox fanfare, the three jumped off of the platforms. Then a scene of the silver haired male appeared with him holding playing cards in his hands and a stack of poker chips next to him.

"One…two…"

He counted slowly and the camera zoomed out to show a small table with the other two also holding cards. The female groaned and hit her head on the table. A small part of the scene was skipped.

"Wait, I can do it…"

The silver haired male said. The blonde did the same as the dark haired girl.

"What are you two doing?"

The silver haired male asked and the scene changed to a party and the three were up on stage, with a guitar, a bass guitar and a drum set, the chubby blonde on the drums, the female on the bass guitar and the silver haired male on the electric guitar.

"Three teens…"

A voice said, most likely the person to explain the movie.

"Are you ready to rock?"

The female said into the microphone as the crowd cheered.

"One band…"

The voice continued as the song 'Never let you go' by Third eye blind started to play.

"Sup homie."

A brown haired girl said.

"Hidan Zamatera…"

The voice said as everyone in the rooms' jaws dropped. A scene with Hidan in it played.

"Heads up!"

Hidan yelled as he tossed a paper air plane with a fire work container tapped to it. The air plane flew high into the air as the fuse got shorter and shorter. Once the plane got to its highest point of flying, the fuse ran out and it made a loud noise, as the plane was forcefully pushed higher into the air. Once the sparks slowly depleted, the plane exploded as the three cheered. Deidara had to smile at that.

"Gracie Allen…"

The voice continued as another scene appeared.

"Wait for it…"

Gracie said as they watched an RC helicopter fly in the direction of a huge fan that was spinning wildly. The RC helicopter collided with the spinning blades and sparks flew and it was a small explosion. The three started laughing. Deidara had to see this.

"Michel Graff…"

The scene changed again. It showed the small teen staring at the TV.

"And it's gonna rain tomorrow."

The reporter said.

"Boo, you suck!"

Michel yelled, doing the thumbs down thing.

"And Ivy Glimmerveen..."

The scene changed.

"Give me the f*ckn' food!"

Ivy said as she tried to cut up a quesadilla with taco sauce, sour cream, olives, lettuce and tomatoes on it as Gracie watched. (That actually happened! XD) A small part of the scene was skipped as well.

"I think you need a knife…"

Gracie said as she held up a butter knife.

"Make a band called HGM…"

The scene changed to Ivy sleeping on the couch with a newspaper over her face. Gracie walked in.

"As our manager, I think you should help us out…"

Gracie said as she picked the news paper off of Ivys face.

"And they're gonna party…"

The voice continued. It was still the same scene and Hidan ran into the room with a paper air plane that had a tiny stick of dynamite on it.

"Are you gonna throw that?"

Gracie asked.

"…No…"

Hidan said and let the fuse.

"Not at you guys…"

Hidan continued with a smirk and tossed it. Gracie ducked as the plane flew out of an open window that was behind Gracie and blew something up. A small part of the scene was also skipped and Gracie pointed at Hidan.

"He's paying…"

She said. The scene changed to another concert with a large crowd.

"Please welcome…H…G…M…!!!"

An announcer said as he walked off the stage. The crowd roared when the three walked on stage.

"Welcome you all…"

Michel said with a small bow.

"You wanna hear some music?"

Michel asked as the crowd roared.

"Yo, brother H to Z!"

Gracie half rapped.

"Yo, sup G?"

Hidan responded. Then the scene changed to a large pool.

"It's all yours."

A butler said as part of the scene was skipped like the others. Hidan cannonballed into the pool in his swimming trunks.

"Geronimo!"

He yelled and splashed into the water.

"Mario!"

Michel yelled, jumping in as well. **(A/N: It's true; I have a friend, who is Michel right now. That's his real name, but I don't know his last name and he talks about Nintendo's Mario guy a lot.) **Gracie stayed out and watched the two try to drown each other.

"HGM…"

The voice said as the logo of the movie appeared.

"Coming May 30th 2009."

The voice finally finished. The Akatsuki sat there dumbstruck. Pein looked at Konan.

"Looks like we're buyin' some tickets."

He said. Then Kakuzu walked in with a water bottle in his hand.

"What's up with you guys? You were so loud a while ago."

Kakuzu said.

"You missed it un!"

Deidara yelled as a grin formed on his face.

"You missed it un!"

He repeated.

"What are you talking about?"

Kakuzu asked, raising a brow. Deidara pointed to the TV.

"Hidan's not dead un! He's in America un! AMERICA!"

Deidara said.

"I'm guessing that he faked his death to ditch us and it takes at least half of a day to get to America and 5 to 6 months to make a movie, so he had to calculate it all, which sounds kinda strange for him, to end up as missing for 6 months, 1 week, and 2 days and a half."

Itachi said as while twirling a calculator, punching in numbers flawlessly as he spoke, tossed in the air and caught it expertly. Everyone stared at Itachi.

"Okay…"

Sasori said and turned off the TV.

"We're gonna see the movie right un?"

Deidara asked as he looked at Pein.

"That's exactly four days from now if you're including today."

Pein said.

"Is that a yes un?"

Deidara asked. Pein nodded.

"YEAH UN!"

Deidara yelled. Everyone had to agree. They wanted to see Hidan in a movie.

"We'll have to dress normal though.

Konan said as everyone agreed. They would go shopping tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay! I'm done with this chapter! Review please and please no mentions of flames. Constructive criticism is accepted. Bye. :) **


	2. Movie part l

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I was planning on actually posting this chap on May 30****th****, but I get impatient with myself and decided to do it today. You're lucky I didn't wait till the 30****th****. :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Akatsuki made the three days pass really quickly by shopping for regular clothes, three at a time. Deidara was wearing a yellow shirt with a mushroom cloud. In it was saying 'BOOM'. He had grey baggy pants and a pair of yellow Crocks. Pein had a white no sleeve shirt with kaki jeans and combat boots. Konan had a bright blue shirt with a white flower on it. She had a dark blue skirt and ocean blue sandals. Itachi had a red T-shirt with the words 'Bite me' on it. He wore black Nike pants and normal tennis shoes. Kisame had a dark blue shirt on with a shark on it, dark blue jeans and blue tennis shoes. Sasori had a re T like Itachi, but with no words on it and grey jeans with the zipper around the spots where his knees were so he could zip them off if it got too hot. Zetsu had a green shirt on that had a tree holding up a sign that read, 'Save the trees! Don't do homework!' He had forest green jeans on with green tennis shoes. Tobi had an orange T-shirt that said 'Good boy' on it with a smiley face below the word boy. He had pastel orange jeans with orange crocks. He took off his mask and wore sunglasses with orange frames. Kakuzu had a no sleeve shirt that was the color brown. He also had baggy pants that were grey and he were brown tennis shoes and used a jutsu to hide all of the stitches.

"All right, we're ready un!"

Deidara said, pumping a fist into the air. They were on their way to the theater in Tokyo, miles away from Konoha or any other village. They took a bus, at least one hundred fifty five miles away from any village. They reached Tokyo and walked around the 'futuristic' place. It was night and lights illuminated the place. Tobi smiled.

"This place is cool!"

He said with glee. Deidara agreed.

"Yeah un! It's like the future un!"

He said with a big smile. Pein and Konan groaned. They've been to places like this and were surprised the first time they saw this too. They reached a theater and bought tickets for the movie. They brought lots of money, obviously their own for a good reason, to buy snacks to eat during the movie. They took front row seats, just as a voice as a voice told them to turn all cell phones off.

"What's a cell phone un?"

Deidara asked.

"Don't ask me."

Itachi said while shrugging his shoulders. The lights went out as the movie started.

_**[The song let it rock by Kevin Rudolf started to play as the camera was closing in on a sky view of a house and then showed the inside, the music turned out to be a stereo at full blast, as Michel rocked out to it.]**_

_**"Hey, hey, turn that down!"**_

_**Gracie yelled in staccato as she walked in, covering her ears. Michel stopped his make believe drum playing and turned the volume down.**_

_**"Sorry…"**_

_**He said and sat back down. [Then names of the producers popped up and dwindled.] Michel grabbed a book and two pencils, drumming a beat. Then the door swung open and Ivy walked in.**_

_**"We've got a gig Friday."**_

_**Ivy said as she flipped through documents.**_

_**"Cool, what will we play this time?"**_

_**Gracie asked.**_

_**"Well, wanna play Pain and Animal I have become by Three days grace? I know well that you guys play those everyday."**_

_**Ivy said, looking up from the documents.**_

_**"Yeah!"**_

_**Michel and Gracie said in unison. [The scene changes to a concert.]**_

_**"Hello you all, it's time for our gig here to start."**_

_**Hidan said with a smirk and the crowd cheered.**_

_**"Okay, here's Animal I hace become by Three days grace."**_

_**Michel said as Gracie and Hidan gave him the thumbs up. Gracie then started to play the bass guitar.**_

_**Gracie:**_

_**I can't escape this hell**_

_**So many times I've tried [Gracie closed her eyes as she pressed her lips to the microphone.]**_

_**But I'm still caged inside**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare [Gracie tossed and turned slightly, demonstrating a person in a nightmare.]**_

_**I can't control my self [Gracie then snapped her eyes open and smirked at Hidan who started to play the guitar a little more forcefully.]**_

_**Hidan (Gracie):**_

_**So what if you can see**_

_**The darkest side of me [Hidan gave the crowd a smirk as some sang along.] **_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe **_

_**It's not the real me **_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal [Hidan hit the final chord and let it ring for a while]**_

_**(This animal, this animal)**_

_**Michel (Hidan):**_

_**I can't escape myself**_

_**(I can't escape myself) [Hidan echoed Michel and sent him a quick thumbs up.]**_

_**So many times I've lied**_

_**(So many times I've lied) [Hidan and Michel both stared down at the ground as if in shame.]**_

_**But there's still rage inside [The two looked up with glares that made the crowd cheer louder and the two returned to smirking.]**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself [Michel hit the drums hard]**_

_**All:**_

_**So what if you can see**_

_**The darkest side of me [The three smirked at the crowd]**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe **_

_**It's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe**_

_**It's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal [They all gave their instruments an extra hard hit and continued.]**_

_**Hidan:**_

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare**_

_**Gracie:**_

_**I can't control myself**_

_**Hidan:**_

_**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**_

_**Gracie (Michel):**_

_**I can't escape this hell**_

_**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**_

_**Michel:**_

_**So what if you can see**_

_**The darkest side of me [Michel winked at a group of girls as they all screamed In happiness.]**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Gracie:**_

_**Help me believe**_

_**It's not the real me [Gracie smirked at a group of guys and they smirked back.]**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

_**Hidan (Michel):**_

_**Help me believe**_

_**It's not the real me [Hidan gave a group of girls in the back a wink and they smiled.]**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_**(This animal I have become)**_

_**The three ended the song and smirked at the whole crowd as they cheered as loud as they could.**_

_**"Are you ready to rock?"**_

_**Gracie yelled into the microphone as the crowd cheered some more. [The screen went black and moved sideways, showing Ivy sleeping on the couch with a newspaper over her face.] Gracie walked into the room.**_

_**"As our manager, I think you should help us out…"**_

_**Gracie said as she picked up the newspaper.**_

_**"Not now, yesterday was pretty wild…"**_

_**Ivy said with a yawn. Hidan then ran in with a paper air plane, a small stick of dynamite tapped to it.**_

Deidara smirked.

"_**Are you gonna throw that?"**_

_**Gracie asked.**_

_**"…No…"**_

_**Hidan said and lit the fuse.**_

_**"Not at you guys."**_

_**He continued with a smirk and tossed it. Gracie ducked as the plane flew out of the open window behind her and blew something up. Ivy opened her eyes.**_

_**"What was that?"**_

_**She asked.**_

_**"Hidan."**_

_**Gracie said. Ivy glared at the two as Gracie pointed at Hidan.**_

_**"He's paying."**_

_**She said.**_

_**"Both of you are paying."**_

_**Ivy said.**_

_**"No fair!"**_

_**Gracie said. Then Michel walked into the room.**_

_**"What's going on?"**_

_**Michel asked as Gracie and Hidan ran out of the room.**_

_**"He's paying!"**_

_**Both said together.**_

_**"For what?"**_

_**Michel asked. Ivy sighed.**_

_**"Fine, fine, I'll pay…"**_

_**She groaned. Michel walked out of the room and into the kitchen. There, Hidan and Gracie were playing poker.**_

_**"Ha! I've got a royal flush!"**_

_**Gracie said, throwing her arms into the air.**_

_**"No fair!"**_

_**Hidan pouted. Michel sat in an empty chair.**_

_**"May I play?"**_

_**Michel asked innocently. **_

_**"Sure."**_

_**Gracie said and collected all of the cards, plus the poker chips. Gracie shuffled and handed out the cards to herself, Hidan and Michel.**_

_**"Okay, make sure you have five cards.**_

_**Gracie said. Hidan squinted at the cards in his hands and Gracie raised a brow.**_

_**"One…two…"**_

_**He counted slowly. Gracie groaned and hit her head on the table.**_

_**"Hurry up…"**_

_**She said.**_

_**"You made me lose my spot."**_

_**Hidan said.**_

_**"How can you?!"**_

_**Gracie asked, head still on the edge of the table.**_

_**"I don't know…"**_

_**Hidan shrugged.**_

_**"You're still as stupid as when we met…"**_

_**Gracie said.**_

_**"Wait, I can do this…"**_

_**Hidan said. Michel hit his head on the table as well.**_

_**"What are you two doing?"**_

_**Hidan asked. Gracie lifted her head to look at him.**_

_**"You gotta be kidding me…"**_

_**She said.**_

_**"I'm not."**_

_**Hidan said oh-so innocently. Gracie hit her head on the table again. Then Ivy walked in.**_

_**"I've received a call; you're going to a battle of the bands!"**_

_**Ivy said happily.**_

_**"Seriously?!"**_

_**The three said, Gracie and Michel lifting their heads from the table.**_

_**"Yeah!"**_

_**Ivy said.**_

_**"What happens if we win it?"**_

_**Hidan asked.**_

_**"We get to dump this wreck and live in a mansion!"**_

_**Ivy said.**_

_**"Yeah!"**_

_**Gracie said happily pumping a fist into the air. [The scene changed to another band with three boys hanging in a tour bus.]**_

_**One was tall with smooth blond hair. Another was short with smooth blond hair as well but had glasses. The leader of the band was short as well with black hair and looked Korean.**_

_**"Well Peter, who do you think's gonna be there?"**_

_**The Korean boy asked.**_

_**"Well Simon, I think that HGM's gonna be coming defiantly."**_

_**Peter said, adjusting his glasses.**_

_**"Okay, Ryan, get ready for a hard battle."**_

_**Simon said. Ryan, the tall one, nods. Simon was the Korean boy, Peter was the one with glasses and Ryan was the tall one. Simon played electric guitar and acoustic, Peter played bass while Ryan played the drums.**_

_**"Colin, you done yet?"**_

_**Simon asked. A somewhat tall male with glasses and brown hair that was slightly curly turned to look at them.**_

_**"No."**_

_**He said and continued on his documents. Simon sighed and looked out the large window. [The scene changes to a huge room with a stage.]**_

_**The place was PACKED. Hidan peeked out from the curtains.**_

_**"D*mn, this is gonna be a full house!"**_

_**Hidan said and returned to grab an apple.**_

_**"Yeah…"**_

_**Michel said, fiddling with his Nintendo necklace.**_

_**"Stop being so neurotic…"**_

_**Gracie said.**_

_**"Yeah, but I might mess up. You know that nobody can be diffident if they mess up. And especially if they're in a band and the crowd is counting on ya."**_

_**Michel protested.**_

_**"Come on, accidents happen."**_

_**Gracie said. Hidan finishes his apple quickly and throws the remains in the garbage.**_

_**"Okay you guys, I think that our rival band SPR is gonna be here."**_

_**Ivy said with a frown at the thought of their manager, Colin Seely. (A/N: Ivy and Colin are real people and they're my friends. But they don't get along…) Then, as if on cue, SPR walks up to HGM. Hidan glares at Ryan who returns the glair, Michel glares at Peter, Peter returns it and Gracie glares at Simon who keeps his cool. Ivy glares intently at Colin though. The air grew tense and Ivy decided to pull her band away.**_

_**"Okay, lets just leave."**_

_**She huffs, giving Colin one last glare before turning her attention to the instruments.**_

_**"Listen you guys, I'm gonna be singing with you."**_

_**Ivy said, changing her mood.**_

_**"What?!"**_

_**The three say together.**_

_**"First you surprise us with this and now…this!?"**_

_**Hidan said, fumbling with his words.**_

_**"Yeah, yeah, I know, but lets just suck that up okay?"**_

_**Ivy asks. **_

_**"Okay."**_

_**Michel says while fiddling with his necklace again. Gracie puts her hand on her necklace, which was a green and silver cross made of glass. Hidan just gave his Jashin necklace a flick and smirked.**_

_**"Please welcome our first contestants, HGM!"**_

_**An announcer said as the band quickly took their places. The curtains opened and the band gave the cheering crowd a smirk. Hidan grabbed his microphone as well as Gracie and Ivy. The band gave SPR one last look before announcing.**_

_**"Okay all you rockers, we will be playing Geek in the pink by Jason Mraz!"**_

_**Ivy said with little experience, but nobody noticed it.**_

_**"Yo, brother H to Z!"**_

_**Gracie said, pretending to scratch a record, then crossed her arms across her chest, smirking and shifting her weight to one of her legs. Her bass guitar safely hung onto the strap that hung around her neck.**_

_**"Yo, sup G?"**_

_**Hidan responded, imitating Gracie's posture, but in the opposite direction.**_

_**"What time is it?"**_

_**Gracie asked, fixing her stance.**_

_**"Ha, ha…"**_

_**Hidan said, closed his eyes and shook his head with each 'ha'.**_

_**"It's laundry day!"**_

_**He said with a huge smirk and opened his eyes.**_

The Akatsuki chuckled at Hidan's words and actions.

_**Gracie and Ivy started to dance. It looked like tap dancing, but when you looked at it long enough, it looked like they were playing Dance Dance Revolution. The two girls sang in high do do-do's. Hidan put the microphone back on the stand and started playing his guitar while singing.**_

_**Hidan:**_

_**Well let the geek in the pink take a stab at it. [Hidan quickly jabbed the air with his pick and returned to playing.]**_

_**If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it [Hidan winked at a group of girls closest to the stage as Gracie rolled her eyes.]**_

_**I may be skinny at times**_

_**But I'm fat fulla rhymes**_

_**Pass the mic and I'm a grab at it**_

_**Well isn't it delicious crazy way that I'm kissin' **_

_**Cause baby listen to this**_

_**Don't wanna miss it while it's hittin' **_

_**Sometimes you gotta fir in to get in**_

_**But don't ever quit cause I'm gonna let you in **_

_**But see… [Hidan walked up to Gracie who gave him a confused look.]**_

_**I don't care what you might think about me [Hidan turned away from Gracie as she snorted and continued playing.]**_

_**You'll get by without me if you want**_

_**I could be the one to take you home**_

_**Baby we could rock the night alone [At the word rock, Hidan hit the strings a little harder than usual.]**_

_**If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down **_

_**But sugar don't be forgettin' what you already know**_

_**[Hidan quickly knocked Gracie on the head lightly and she growled at him.]**_

Kakuzu couldn't help but feel a little jealous about Hidans actions to Gracie. 'Come on, it's just a movie…' He thought to himself and continued watching.

_**I could be the one to turn you on**_

_**We could be the talk across the town**_

_**Don't judge it by the color**_

_**Confuse if for another **_

_**You might regret what you let slip away [Hidan made a sliding step away from Gracie as she snorted again.]**_

_**Like the geek in the pink**_

_**Like the geek in the pink yeah**_

_**Gracie:**_

_**Well this relationship fodder**_

_**Don't mean to bother nobody [Gracie walked up to Hidan with a smirk.]**_

_**But cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at him**_

_**Because he fall in love to often **_

_**That's what's the matter [Gracie quickly turned away from Hidan.]**_

_**At least I talk about it keep a patter of flattery and**_

_**[Gracie quickly faced Hidan again.]**_

_**He was starin' through the door frame**_

_**And-a eying me down like already a bad girlfriend**_

_**Well he can get his toys outta the drawer**_

_**Then cause I ain't comin' home**_

_**I don't need that attention see…**_

_**I don't care what he might think about be**_

_**[Gracie quickly turned away from Hidan again as he rolled his eyes.]**_

_**He'll get by without me if he wants**_

_**Well I could be the one to take you home**_

_**Baby we could rock the night alone**_

_**If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down**_

_**But sugar don't be forgettin' what you already know [Gracie smirked and knocked Hidan on his head slightly for small revenge.]**_

_**I could be the one to turn you on**_

_**We could be the talk across the town**_

_**Don't judge it by the color**_

_**Confuse it for another**_

_**You might regret what you let slip away [Hidan and Gracie were standing in front of Ivy, so they took huge side steps away from each other, which Hidan looked like he didn't want to do.]**_

_**Ivy:**_

_**He baby look at me go**_

_**From zero to hero**_

_**You better take it from a geek like me**_

_**And I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums**_

_**Who wouldn't care if you com-plete them ir not**_

_**So what I've got a short attention span [Ivy pointed to her head.]**_

_**A coke in my hand [Ivy pretended that she was holding a can of pop.]**_

_**Because I'd rather have the after noon **_

_**Relax and understand**_

_**My hip hop and flip-flops, well it don't stop with the light rock**_

_**A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot**_

_**The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so**_

_**I'm developing a language and I'm callin' it my own**_

_**So take a peek into the speakers and you'll see what I mean**_

_**That on the other side the grass is greener**_

_**I don't care what you might think about me**_

_**You'll get by without me if you want**_

_**I could be the one to take you home**_

_**Baby we could rock the night alone**_

_**If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down**_

_**But sugar don't be forgettin' what you already know**_

_**I could be the one to turn you on**_

_**We could be the talk across the town**_

_**Don't judge it by the color**_

_**Confuse it for another**_

_**You might regret what you let slip away **_

_**Like the geek in the pink**_

_**[Hidan and Gracie stepped to Ivys side.]**_

_**Gracie:**_

_**I'm the geek in the pink yeah**_

_**Geek is the color for fall**_

_**Ivy:**_

_**I'm the geek in the pink**_

_**Hidan:**_

_**So I'm the geek y'all**_

_**In the pink y'all [Hidan ticked his finger at the crowd as Gracie rolled her eyes.]**_

_**All:**_

_**Geek is the color for fall**_

_**I'm the geek in the pink [The three were a step or two away from each other so they stepped back and crossed their arms, smirking at the camera.]**_

_**The crowd cheered for them as they unfolded their arms.**_

_**"Thank you for your cheering! I hope you enjoyed it all!"**_

_**Ivy said, pumping a fist into the air as the crowd continued to cheer.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah! I'm finally done with this chapter! I think it took two and a half hours to get this done! Please review! No mentions of flames please! :)**


	3. Movie part ll

**Hi there all of you! I'm continuing with this story! All right! I've only got two days of school now and those are next week! I'm really excited about it!**

**I own nothing except the idea…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tobi opened a pack of gummy bears and shared some with Zetsu.

_**"SPR here and here's our song, Godspeed by Anberlin."**_

_**Simon said into the microphone as the crowd cheered in approval. The music played loudly in the back round as HGM just hung out back stage. Hidan had A LOT of cookies, two pops and two doughnuts. Gracie had a fruit punch, an apple and a cookie. Michel had three cookies, two doughnuts, an apple, a fruit punch, two pops and an orange, while Ivy had a pop an apple and a cookie. **_

_**"That was awesome!"**_

_**Hidan said, hyper from all of the cookies. Michel and Gracie nodded.**_

_**"I agree, you guys did great out there."**_

_**Michel said as he finished a cookie. Gracie smiled.**_

_**"Thanks Michel."**_

_**She said. **_

_**"Oh my Jashin, do you think we'll win?"**_

_**Hidan asked quickly, eating yet another cookie.**_

_**"I think we might. The crowd doesn't sound as loud."**_

_**Gracie said and jerked a thumb over her shoulder. **_

_**"Probably because we're backstage."**_

_**Ivy said and finished her pop.**_

_**"Yeah, I guess so."**_

_**Michel said and finished his second cookie. Hidan was probably on his tenth or eleventh. **_

_**"Jeez man, how many are you gonna have?"**_

_**Gracie asked.**_

_**"I don't know."**_

_**Hidan said and picked up a sugar cookie from the large variety. They could clearly hear the song end and the band give the crowd their thoughts.**_

_**"Okay, now we'll see our winners! It's up to you folks, just pick up a piece of paper and Write the band that you want to win."**_

_**The announcer said into his microphone. There was at least five minutes of silence and quiet murmurs before the announcer looked at a stack of papers and read them.**_

_**"Lets see who our winner is…"**_

_**He said dramatically. **_

_**"This guy's a moron…"**_

_**Hidan whispered to Gracie who nodded.**_

_**"HGM!"**_

_**The announcer announced as the crowd roared. The four walked back on stage and picked up some mics.**_

_**"Thank you all for voting us, YEAH!"**_

_**Ivy said, pumping a fist into the air as the crowd imitated her movements. **_

_**"You all rock!"**_

_**Michel simply said as he gave the crowd a thumbs up.**_

_**"Thank you all!"**_

_**Gracie said, pumping a fist into the air and adding a 'yeah!' to her sentence.**_

_**"Thank you for voting us! You rock and stick with us y'all!"**_

_**Hidan said, also pumping a fist in the air and trying not to go crazy from all of the cookies. The crowd cheered and whistled. [The scene faded into black and showed a large mansion.] A taxi drove up to the mansion and the four stepped out of the taxi.**_

_**"This place is HUGE!"**_

_**Ivy said in approval.**_

_**"Yeah!"**_

_**Gracie said, admiring the landscape. The four pulled out their bags and set them inside. They were surprised at all of its features. It had three floors, fifteen guest rooms, ten host rooms, a giant kitchen and dining room, a HUGE pool in the back yard, a hot tub, a path that lead to a spring not too far from the mansion, a ball room, a gigantic plasma TV screen at least as big as a movie theater would have, five living rooms, tables of all sizes, king sized beds, six bathrooms complete with showers and tubs, a HUGE basement with a pool table, air hockey, table tennis and lots more, a computer room with at least twenty computers with monitors, sixteen laptops and a whole bunch of the latest video games and systems, and last but not least, LONG halls with at least thirty doors in each hall for extra crap. The four smiled at its beauty as well. There were plants in pots in every room and in every hall way. The computer room had the fastest internet and free Wi-Fi. Can't forget the free Wi-Fi! :) The four went to pick their rooms and set their bags in them.**_

_**"This is total awesomeness!!!"**_

_**Michel said when they met in the back yard. He had his red swim trunks with the M for Mario on them.**_

_**"Yeah!"**_

_**Hidan said. He had his grey swim trunks with the Jashin symbol on each side of his pant leg parts. Gracie just changed into a no sleeve bright blue shirt with red shorts. She didn't really feel like going in the pool. The pool had three diving boards, one for each! Unless Ivy wanted to use one, she could use any. Hidan ran and cannonballed into the pool.**_

_**"Geronimo!"**_

_**Hidan yelled and splashed into the water, getting it all over Michel. Michel ran and jumped as well.**_

_**"Mario!"**_

_**He yelled and splashed water all over Ivy. Gracie watched the two try to drown each other and smiled.**_

_**"It's like being on vacation."**_

_**Gracie said, turning to look at Ivy. Ivy nodded.**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**She said and watched the two males jump out of the water and head for the diving boards. The two girls watched as Hidan jumped three times, the third he jumped off, flipped and pumped a fist into the air before splashing into the water. Michel just did an original dive; head first. Hidan appeared on the surface and jumped out again.**_

_**"Yeah! That was rad!"**_

_**He said.**_

_**"Hey! That's my word!"**_

_**Ivy said with a smirk.**_

_**"You're bogus!"**_

_**Hidan said as he climbed up the board.**_

_**"That's my word too!"**_

_**Ivy said. Hidan stuck his tongue out at her and front flipped off of the board and splashing into the water again. Michel did a pipe dive and surfaced on the water a second after Hidan. [The camera focused on the two girls as they shook their heads with smiles on and the scene changed to a night time scene.]**_

_**"Okay! I've got dinner ready!"**_

_**Ivy called as she stood out side. Oh yeah, I didn't mention that there were three grills out there. Hidan and Michel were hanging in the pool where the light illuminated the water.**_

_**"All right!"**_

_**Michel and Hidan said as the two jumped out, put some clothes on with difficulty and ran up to a table, soaking wet. Hidan smirked as Gracie walked out with a green short sleeve shirt with a dog on it and long pants that were the color dark blue. **_

_**"Gracie!"**_

_**Hidan yelled as he ran up to her.**_

_**"Oh no, not tha-"**_

_**Gracie started and then was hugged by Hidan. Gracie was soaking wet now when Hidan retreated back to his seat, laughing.**_

_**"Not funny!"**_

_**She said as Ivy joined in with the laughter. Michel pointed at Gracie.**_

Everyone in the theater, excluding Kakuzu, was laughing.

"Tobi thinks that that's funny!"

Tobi said.

"Does Deidara-sempai want a hug too?"

Tobi asked as Deidara inched away from Tobi.

"At least you're not wet un!"

Deidara said as the rest of the Akatsuki laughed excluding Kakuzu again.

_**"You got wet with one of the oldest tricks in the book!"**_

_**Michel said as Gracie sat in her seat and pouted. Ivy walked up to them with a plate.**_

_**"What're we havin'?"**_

_**Gracie asked, ignoring the males' snickers. **_

_**"Cheeseburgers."**_

_**Ivy said and set the plate down, sitting in between Gracie and Michel.**_

_**"All right!"**_

_**Michel said and picked up some buns, a patty, ketchup, mustard, pickles and a tomato. Ivy knew that Michel was the only one that did that combination so she set out a small fixings choice for Michel. Once the four finished their meals, Gracie sat at the edge of the pool as her feet rested in the water. Michel whispered something to Hidan and Hidan nodded. The two took their clothes off and jumped into the pool only in their trunks. Hidan surfaced and took a breath before submerging into the water. Gracie watched Hidan intently as he approached her.**_

_**"I'm not falling for that one either!"**_

_**Gracie said with a smirk. Michel smirked at Gracie who sent him a confused glace, bad idea. Hidan jumped out of the water and pulled Gracie into the pool as she yelled in surprise. She resurfaced and saw that everyone, excluding her was laughing again.**_

_**"You totally fell for it!"**_

_**Ivy laughed. **_

Every one in the theater, excluding Kakuzu again, was laughing.

"I think we should get a pool!"

Tobi said. Konan HAD to agree with that. She could give these tricks a try.

_**"Fine! Then you have to come in too!"**_

_**Gracie yelled in half anger, half playfulness.**_

_**"Ha, ha…wait…WHAT!?"  
Ivy slowly stopped laughing when she noticed that Gracie wasn't in the pool anymore. Hidan and Michel were looking at Ivy, trying to hold back laughter. **_

_**"GOTCHA!"**_

_**Gracie yelled as she pushed Ivy into the pool and dived into the water. The two boys burst out laughing and Ivy reached the surface.**_

_**"Hey! I don't have a swimming suit on!"**_

_**Ivy protested.**_

_**"I don't either!"**_

_**Gracie said as she surfaced behind Ivy.**_

_**"You two really suck at these things!"**_

_**Michel laughed.**_

_**"Oh yeah!?"**_

_**The two girls said together and submerged. It was silent for ten seconds before Hidan broke the silence.**_

_**"Should we get away?"**_

_**He said. Michel nodded as the two jumped out of the water and just as they jumped out, the two girls leaped out of the water, grabbed onto them and pulled them down.**_

_**"Awww f*ck!"**_

_**Hidan yelled before he was pulled in. The four surfaced and the two boys looked angry now.**_

_**"Ha! You're fault!"**_

_**Ivy said, pointing at them. Ivy lifted her other hand to look at her, thankfully, waterproof watch.**_

_**"I think we should go back in."**_

_**Ivy said and stepped out of the pool.**_

_**"I agree."**_

_**Michel said and stepped out as well. Hidan and Gracie stepped out, grabbed some towels and headed to their rooms to change. The four met in the large room with the large plasma screen.**_

_**"Okay, what do you wanna watch?"**_

_**Ivy asked.**_

_**"I don't know."**_

_**The three said. Ivy sighed and looked through the DVD's. **_

_**"Night at the museum?"**_

_**She asked.**_

_**"Sure!"**_

_**Gracie said.**_

_**"That movie rocks!"**_

_**She added. Ivy put the DVD in the DVD player and the movie started. The four watched the movie together.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Yay! I'm done with this chapter too! I think I'm gonna finish Stitched dog today or tomorrow okay? Any of you that read and reviewed any of my stories, you rock! Please review, no mentions of flames. :)**


	4. Movie part lll

**Hey there I'm back! I don't have much to say. But tomorrow, we're having a party in school and I'm in the dunk tanks! XD I'm gonna get wet!**

**I own nothing! Excluding the idea…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**[The scene changes to morning.] Michel was asleep in his bed and it was at least five o' clock in the morning, the sun hadn't come out yet. Michel awoke from loud noises coming from down stairs and two people yelling to one another.**_

_**"I'm gonna beat you!"**_

_**One said. Ah, Hidan and Gracie were at the TV, playing Wii. Michel stretched and did his normal morning routine. When he walked in, there on the HUGE screen was Mario cart Wii being played. Hidan was Waluigi and Gracie was Yoshi. The two were currently inches away from each other in the game. **_

_**"You'd have to be lucky to dodge this!"**_

_**Hidan said and tossed a red shell, making Gracie fall off balance.**_

_**"Oh come on, you've gotta be kidding me…"**_

_**Gracie said and got an item box. The box in the top corner spun and Gracie got a winged shell because she was in last place.**_

_**"Oh sh*t…"**_

_**Hidan said as the shell appeared above his characters' head and blew him up.**_

_**"No fair!"**_

_**Hidan pouted.**_

_**"Ha! I'm gonna win!"**_

_**Gracie said as she passed the huge crowd of cars. **_

_**Ivy woke up to laughing and loud talking coming from down stairs, adding the loud blast from the TV. She groaned and got up. It was five thirty in the morning for goodness' sakes. She did her normal routine and walked down stairs, rubbing her eyes.**_

_**"Can't you guys turn that down?"**_

_**Ivy asked drowsily. Hidan, Michel and Gracie turned.**_

_**"Nope!"**_

_**Michel said and continued the race. The other two continued as well. **_

_**An hour had passed and the three stopped playing the game. It was now six thirty in the morning, so they ate breakfast pretty quickly and messily, making Ivy clean the table, dishes, utensils, etc… Ivy groaned as she finished the last of the mess and went to wherever she thought the three had gone. It turned out to be downstairs where they were playing pool. Michel sat back and watched Gracie whoop Hidans *ss. Gracie hit the white ball with a loud crack and two of the pool table balls fell into the pockets. **_

_**"Ah-ha! Beat that!"**_

_**Gracie said as she set her pool stick on its stand so she didn't have to hold it. Hidan scowled and hit the white pool ball, making it fly into the pocket.**_

_**"Hey Hidan, I think that you're supposed to get the colorful balls into the pockets."**_

_**Gracie mocked. Hidan rolled his eyes and set the pool stick on the stand as well.**_

_**"Whatever, hey! Wanna go out to town, you know, hang out?"**_

_**Hidan said to the other three. Gracie and Michel brightened up to that.**_

_**"Yeah! I like the city at night and the morning because of the lights!"**_

_**Gracie said happily as Michel nodded with a smile on his face.**_

Deidara and Tobi had to agree with that. The lights were stunning, well, if you've never seen anything like that like those two…

_**[The scene changed to the four in a large van (but not really large) and talking with each other. Ivy had the wheel and happily listened to her Ipod while driving, which Gracie worried about. Gracie kept sending Ivy worried glances every now and again. The three fought over who would have shotgun, so Ivy just shoved the three in the back seats. Michel had brought along his DS lite and was currently playing Pokemon Platinum. Gracie had her Ipod and Hidan had his Ipod. Gracie had the Ipod touch and Hidan had the original Ipod. Hidan and Gracie had their music at full blast and their headphones were strong ones, so Ivy and Michel could clearly hear what the two were listening to even though Ivy had her Ipod on too. (A/N: I have headphones that do that. It's super loud, so I rarely put them on full blast.) Gracie was rocking out to Geek in the pink, sung by them. Hidan was listening to Animal I have become, sung by its original band. Michel played in the way back seat. The van had two seats in the front, two in the middle and three in the back. (A/N: My mom has one of those.) Hidan and Gracie were in the middle and were looking out their windows. Gracie's song ended clearly and it changed to He's all that by Cascada. She quickly changed the song, mumbling something and playing Let it rock by Kevin Rudolf. Then they entered the well lit city and turned their Ipods off, looking at the buildings.**_

_**"This place always makes me happy."**_

_**Gracie said as the lights reflected off of her eyes. Michel saved his game and turned it off, looking out as well.**_

_**"Yeah, it's an awesome place."**_

_**He said while fiddling with his Nintendo pendant on his necklace. **_

_**"Where we going?"**_

_**Ivy asked, still listening to her Ipod. **_

_**"Where do we want to go?"**_

_**Gracie asked, looking at Michel and Hidan as the two thought for a while. [The scene changes to a time near twelve in the after noon as the four watched the giant TV screen. They were currently watching Finding Nemo just for the heck of it. Hidan was looking through the DVD options when he came across something that made him smirk.**_

_**"Hey guys, look what I found!"**_

_**He said and showed a DVD box with the title Naruto on it.**_

_**"Hey! That's a show about ninja people, or should I say, you!"**_

_**Gracie and Michel said at the same time.**_

_**"I still can't believe that you're a real person."**_

_**Gracie said, knowing that, that would tick Hidan off.**_

_**"Hey! You're the stupid one!"**_

_**Hidan said.**_

_**"At least my brain isn't liquefied!"**_

_**Gracie said. Hidan pouted and returned to looking at the DVD's, tossing random ones over his shoulder. Gracie and Michel had to avoid some by leaning in a different angle. When Gracie returned to her normal sitting position, a DVD box hit her in the head.**_

_**"Ow! Hidan, stop tossing random ones!"**_

_**Gracie said as she rubbed her head, looking at the box, which turned out to be another Naruto DVD.**_

_**"Jeez, did they know that we were gonna win?"**_

_**Gracie said. She flipped the box over to look at the explanation thing and then a smirk creped across her face.**_

_**"Hey Hidan! This is the one when Kyuubi brat kid person kills that guy!"**_

_**Gracie said, saying Kyuubi brat kid person just for the heck of it.**_

_**"Kyuubi brat kid person kills a lot of people."**_

_**Hidan groaned as he continued to toss DVD boxes.**_

_**"But it's the one where he uses f*ckn' WIND to kill someone for the first time and he fails a few times, ya know?"**_

_**Gracie said as she examined the box again.**_

_**"Um…brown hair….stitches."**_

_**Hidan seemed to stop fumbling with the DVD's for a second and then continued tossing random boxes.**_

_**"His name is Kakuzu got it?"**_

_**Hidan said. Gracie shrugged and tossed the box over her shoulder.**_

"Hey! They mention you in there!"

Tobi said happily. Kakuzu rolled his eyes as they continued to watch the movie.

_**Gracie then walked up to the HUGE selection of DVD's and tossed some along with Hidan. All of the boxes seemed to hit Ivy on her head.**_

_**"Ow! Ow! The boxes hate me!"**_

_**Ivy said and took a different spot. Hidan picked up a box and looked at it, flipping it over after a second.**_

_**"Hey, this one's the one when Deidara goes 'BOOM'!"**_

_**Hidan said with a smile. Gracie looked at the box over Hidans shoulder, making him blush a little.**_

Kakuzu groaned. Why was he feeling this way? He hated that Jashinist…

_**"Yeah! I like explosions! Sasoris perspective of art sucks, explosions are cooler!"**_

_**Gracie said. Michel walked up to them and looked at the box.**_

_**"Yeah, it's the one where Deidara goes 'BOOM'!"**_

_**Michel said happily. **_

Deidara pumped a fist into the air.

"Ha! Ya see? They love my view un!"

He said as it was Sasoris turn to roll his eyes.

_**"Oh! How about the one where Itachi fights that sh*t dick Sasuke?"**_

_**Gracie said, pointing to another box.**_

_**"That one rocks! I feel bad for Itachi though, he dies…"**_

_**Michel said.**_

_**"Well then screw the anime."**_

_**Hidan said and tossed the box over his shoulder.**_

_**"Hey, I saw a ceiling fan in the hall, wanna destroy something?"**_

_**Gracie asked.**_

_**"No."**_

_**Ivy simply said.**_

_**"Sure!"**_

_**Hidan and Michel responded with smiles.**_

_**"I love destroying thing! If I were to choose a view of art, I'd say it would be fleeting!"**_

_**Michel said. [The scene changes again to the hall as the three stood there, watching an RC helicopter slowly fly in its direction.]**_

_**"Wait for it…"**_

_**Gracie said as the RC helicopter slowly got closer. The fan was at its full speed of spinning, so the more speed the merrier, is what Gracie said. The small device collided with the rotating blades, making it explode into sparks and make a tiny explosion. The three laughed.**_

_**"Hey Hidan, since you're the best at making paper air planes, why don't we put that to some use?"**_

_**Gracie said. [The scene changed to the large dining room where paper was scattered every where. Hidan was currently making one of the hardest paper air planes to make in Gracie and Michel's' opinions. He finally finished it in records time and went outside as Gracie carried a box of firework containers. She took out a small cylinder and tapped it to the plane.**_

_**"Heads up!"**_

_**Hidan yelled as he tossed the plane into the air. Like in the commercial, the stick of fireworks was sent off and the plane exploded a few seconds later. The three cheered and Michel took out some more containers.**_

_**"Lets just set them off for the heck of it!"**_

_**Michel said. Hidan and Gracie smiled and took out some containers. After a few hours of blowing sh*t up **_(And Deidara cheering at the screen, earning strange looks…) _**they were down to three containers left. Hidan and Gracie grabbed the same one, Hidans hand on top of Gracie's. Hidan blushed and let go.**_

_**"Sorry…"**_

_**He said as Gracie gave him a look.**_

"I'm going to the bathroom."

Kakuzu lied and walked out of the dark room.

_**Gracie lit the container, hoping that some explosions would cheer her up. The three mastered in explosives and made the firework containers explosives after they ran out of fuse. Gracie saw the container explode into a variety of colors and grinned.**_

_**"Yeah!"**_

_**She said, pumping her fists into the air happily. Ivy sighed and watched the three have fun and the moments between Hidan and Gracie. If only Erin was there… (A/N: Erin is Ivys, my friend, boyfriend.) She had to laugh whenever Hidan and Gracie had their moments. She finally took out her cell phone and dialed a number. [The scene changed to a ten o' clock time at night.] The door bell rang and Michel ran to get it. At the door stood a very tall boy with slick brown hair that barely got passed his ears.**_

_**"Ivy! Erin's here!"**_

_**Michel called. Ivy walked up to the door and Michel left them alone.**_

_**"Hi Ivy."**_

_**Erin said.**_

_**"Why'd you invite me again?"**_

_**He asked.**_

_**"Oh, just feeling lonely…"**_

_**Ivy said with a smile.**_

_**"And why?"**_

_**Erin asked. Hidan was walking past them as Gracie came up in front of him, not noticing each other, they crashed into one another.**_

_**"That's why."**_

_**Ivy said, pointing as the two walked away, blushing and mumbling something.**_

_**"Oh yeah, a friend called his girlfriend over because of the same thing with my friends friend."**_

_**Erin said.**_

_**"That's a confusing sentence."**_

_**Ivy said as the two started laughing. **_

_**Gracie continued mumbling as she looked through the freezer for some ice cream. She took out a container and scooped some out. She sat in her room eating her -**__**precious-**__** ice cream. She sighed and took out a schedule that she jacked from Ivy a long time ago. She smiled at the date: April twenty second. That was when Hidan had the sugar hangover during a gig.**_

_**Flashback –Movie style!-**_

_**"Hidan, I don't think that you should have that much ice cream and cookies before the gig."**_

_**Ivy warned.**_

_**"No!"**_

_**Hidan protested. Ivy rolled her eyes.**_

_**"You'll just have to wait and see what happens."**_

_**She groaned. [The scene changed to the three in a tour bus and Hidan was having severe sugar rush. That's what Ivy and Gracie call it.] His pupils were huge and he was bouncing on his seat.**_

_**"Ivy! Ivy! Ivy! Ivy! Ivy! Ivy! Ivy!"**_

_**He said quickly in an extremely high voice for his normal self.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**Ivy asked, irritated. **_

_**"When are we there yet? Huh? Huh? When? When?"**_

_**He asked.**_

"That reminds me of Tobi un."

Deidara said as the other seven members nodded.

_**[The scene changed again to the three up on stage.] Hidan was barely able to keep himself awake, admitting that he should've listened to Ivy earlier. Luckily, he didn't have any part for songs. Ivy knew what would've happened if she made him sing parts. He only played guitar on a tall stool so he didn't fall over. He tried not to yawn, because the microphone was in front of him. Gracie sang as she strummed the correct parts for her bass guitar. Michel's drum set was next to Hidan, so whenever Hidan looked like he was going to fall asleep, Michel would hit the symbols closest to him and not messing up to song. The extra hits made the song sound better. Michel also had to sing Hidans parts, so they had a Microphone behind him, stretching out and turning to reach his mouth. Gracie's bass guitars' amp was behind Hidan and on full blast, which was planned ahead of time also. Hidan could barely hit the correct chords also, so Michel had to hit his drums harder than usual. They ended the song with difficulty, but luckily it didn't turn into chaos, plus, it was the last song.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**Gracie looked at the up coming gigs, making mental notes to make sure none of them eat too much sugar, for they would either have sugar rush and sound real stupid, or they'll have the sugar hangover, making it difficult to sing and play songs.**_

"I wish Tobi would get the sugar hangover un…"

Deidara said. The seven members nodded again. Tobi was more hyper than normal people.

_**There was going to be a gig on Saturday and it was Thursday. Gracie sighed and closed the calendar, tossing it into a drawer. She got up and went back downstairs to see what was going on. Ivy was talking with Erin. Michel was doing Wi-Fi connection on his DS, most likely trading Pokemon with people around the world, while Hidan was on the computer, Googling random stuff. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

__**Okay! I'm done with this chapter and I woke up at six o' clock and started typing at six fifty. It's now seven twenty five, the sun's out and shining and everyone's still f*ckn' asleep! Oh, it's Sunday, yeah! Tomorrow's gonna be the semifinal day of school and I get to do a party thing. On Tuesday, I get to go to the roller garden and when we get back, the principal's gonna order TWO f*ckn' HUNDRED pizzas from Pizza Hut! Yeah! Bread sticks galore! I can't wait for summer to come!**


	5. Movie part IV

**Hey there! I'm back, if you haven't heard, I was sick for the first five f*ckn' days of summer! :( I'm still a little out of the funk right now, but I'm still gonna finish this fic! I need to get back to all of the stories before I lose interest! D: My dogs will absolutely NOT leave me alone, so I had to take care of them for a while…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**[The screen went black and a large stage in what looked like a ball room appeared on screen.] **_

_**"Okay, got everything ready?"**_

_**Ivy asked the backstage crew as one of them gave her the thumbs up. Ivy nodded and looked in the bands direction.**_

_**"I'm all tuned and ready to go."**_

_**Hidan said with a smile.**_

_**"I am too."**_

_**Gracie said as she sat in her stool and picked up a water bottle. **_

_**"Michel you ready?"**_

_**Ivy asked, looking at Michel.**_

_**"Sure am!"**_

_**Michel said, raising his drum sticks into the air.**_

_**"Okay, lets practice the song we think that we're having trouble with."**_

_**Ivy said. The three pondered over that for a while and then Gracie perked up.**_

_**"I know! I think we're having a little trouble with Never let you go be Third eye blind."**_

_**Gracie said lifting her index finger. Ivy nodded.**_

_**"Okay, lets practice that one song with the remaining time we have got it?"**_

_**Ivy said sternly as the three nodded.**_

_**"One, two, three…"**_

_**Michel counted off as the Hidan and Gracie started the song off. Hidan pranced around, strumming his guitar while Gracie stood still.**_

_**"Come on Gracie, a little more pep!"**_

_**Ivy called with a smile. Gracie sighed visibly and started to bob to the beat of the song. Ivy gave her the thumbs up and looked at Michel, giving him the thumbs up.**_

_**Hidan:**_

_**For every good reason**_

_**For letting you go**_

_**She's sneaky and smoked out**_

_**And it's starting to show**_

_**I never let you go**_

_**I never let you go**_

_**I never let you go**_

_**I never let you…**_

_**All:**_

_**Turn around our back on each other [As they sang this line, Hidan and Gracie had their backs to each other, both smirking.]**_

_**That's a good idea break a promise to your mother**_

_**Turn around your back on each other**_

_**Gracie:**_

_**You say that I've changed [As Gracie sang the verse, Hidan sang in high bum, bum bum-bum-bums]**_

_**Well maybe I did**_

_**But even if I changed**_

_**What's wrong with it?**_

_**I never let you go**_

_**I never let you go**_

_**I never let you go**_

_**I never let you…**_

_**All:**_

_**Turn around our back on each other **_

_**That's a good idea break a promise to your mother**_

_**Turn around your back on each other**_

_**Hidan:**_

_**And all our friends are gone and gone**_

_**And all the time moves on and on**_

_**And all I know is it's wrong it's wrong**_

_**And all I know it's wrong it's wrong it's wrong**_

_**Gracie:**_

_**If there's a reason**_

_**It's lost on me**_

_**Maybe we'll be friends**_

_**I guess we'll see**_

_**I never let you go**_

_**I never let you go**_

_**I never let you go**_

_**I never let you…**_

_**Michel:**_

_**Turn around our back on each other **_

_**That's a good idea break a promise to you mother**_

_**Turn around lets turn on each other**_

_**Good idea break a promise to you mother**_

_**All:**_

_**Turn around your back on each other **_

_**That's a good idea break a promise to you mother**_

_**Turn around you back on each other **_

_**What a good idea**_

_**Hidan (Michel):**_

_**I remember the stupid things, the mood rings**_

_**The bracelets and beads**_

_**Nickels and dimes, yours and mine**_

_**Did you cash in all you dreams?**_

_**You don't dream for me now**_

_**(No goodbye, goodbye)**_

_**You don't dream for me no**_

_**But I still feel your pulse like sonar from the days in the waves**_

_**That girl is like a sunburn, I would like to say**_

_**Hidan and Michel:**_

_**Oh, the girl is like a sunburn, I would like to say**_

_**Michel:**_

_**She's like a sunburn**_

_**Hidan:**_

_**She's like a sunburn**_

_**The band finished the song easily with little mistakes and looked at Ivy who smiled.**_

_**"I think we're fine with that one. We've still got like, ten minutes until the concert, what do you three want to do?"**_

_**Ivy asked. The three pondered with that question as well, looking up and thinking.**_

_**"I don't know."**_

_**Michel said, shrugging his shoulders and setting his drumsticks down. Gracie sat back down in her stool, shrugging her shoulders as well.**_

_**"Well, any more preparations?"**_

_**Ivy asked.**_

_**"I'm not sure, but I think that we should practice one more song…"**_

_**Michel said.**_

_**[The screen changed to outside of the building and to a large crowd that awaited outside.] A tall man stepped out of a car that pulled up and he straightened his tie. **_

_**"Well Mark, this is where HGM is performing tonight."**_

_**Another male, about six inches shorter said. Mark nodded and stepped up to the security guards that were blocking the entrance.**_

_**"Backstage pass, sent from Ivy Glimmerveen."**_

_**Mark said, flipping out a yellow pass with his name and picture on it. One nodded and let him through. Mark opened the double doors and heard that a song was being played. He walked in and saw that the stage had been railed off, meaning that the edges of the stage were surrounded by rails to keep the audience from getting up on stage. Mark saw three balloons full of helium next to each band member. Ivy noticed him and stood up.**_

_**"Hello Mark Indigo."**_

_**She said as she walked up to the taller man.**_

_**"Hello Ivy Glimmerveen, it's an honor to be able to make it to your bands' concert tonight."**_

_**Mark said as the two shook hands. Mark watched as Hidan hit the last chord really hard and let it ring throughout the room. **_

_**"Who's that guy?"**_

_**Michel asked as he set his drumsticks down, looking at Mark.**_

_**"I'm Mark Indigo."**_

_**Mark introduced and bowed. Michel chuckled and bowed back after stepping off of his stool. Hidan set his guitar on its stand and stretched out, looking at the clock.**_

_**"We have four minutes left you guys."**_

_**He said. Mark looked at the clock as well and nodded.**_

_**"He's right, better get prepared, it's most likely gonna be a full house."**_

_**Mark said and walked up onto stage and to the back as Ivy followed. **_

_**"Okay you guys, get ready."**_

_**Gracie said with a smile and stood up, walking to the back as the other two trailed behind. The crowd poured in, filling the room and chattering about stuff. Some noticed the three balloons, one sky blue, another yellow and the last one silver.**_

Kakuzu returned, sitting back into his seat.

"You missed some good parts."

Tobi whispered.

"Shush it un! I wanna see this un!"

Deidara hissed.

"I wonder what the balloons are for."

Kisame said.

_**The crowd roared as HGM walked on stage and picking up their instruments/drumsticks. **_

_**"Hello and welcome to out gig here in Sacramento California."**_

_**Gracie said with a smile as she grabbed the microphone. **_

_**"You see these balloons here? We're gonna give you guys a little treat here."**_

_**Michel said into his mic, grabbing his balloon as the other two did the same. **_

_**"You know what helium does to your voice?"**_

_**Gracie said with a wider smile as the crowd cheered. She looked at Hidan who gave her the thumbs up and turned to Michel, who gave her the thumbs up as well. **_

_**"We all know that it's dangerous to inhale too much helium, but…"**_

_**Gracie said and inhaled some of the helium in the balloon, making her voice higher.**_

_**"This is gonna be the treat for you guys."**_

_**Gracie finished, sounding like Alvin from the chipmunks. The crowd roared once more.**_

Konan squealed with excitement.

"This is gold!"

She said as the other seven nodded.

_**Hidan and Michel inhaled a bit of the helium in their balloons as well.**_

_**"All right! Here we go, our FIRST, song with our voices like this!"**_

_**Hidan said, sounding like Simon from the chipmunks.**_

_**"Yeah!"**_

_**Michel said, pumping a fist into the air, sounding like Theodore from the chipmunks. The three inhaled a little more and started the song, Gives you Hell by All American rejects. Hidan liked the was Gracies' voice sounded and smiled.**_

"He sounds nice!"

Konan whispered as Pein elbowed her pretty hard.

"Ow, sorry…"

She said, smiling as she rubbed her arm.

_**Hidan:**_

_**I wake up every evening**_

_**A big smile on my face**_

_**And it never feels out of place**_

_**And you're still probably working**_

_**At a nine to five pace**_

_**I wonder how bad that tastes**_

_**I hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**I hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Michel:**_

_**Now where's your picket fence love?**_

_**And where's that shiny car?**_

_**Did it ever get you far?**_

_**You never seem so tense love**_

_**Never seen you fall so hard**_

_**Do you know where you are?**_

_**Truth be told I miss you**_

_**Truth be told I'm lyin'**_

_**When you see my face **_

_**I hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**I hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**If you find a man that's worth the damn **_

_**And treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Gracie:**_

_**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**_

_**Where did it all go wrong?**_

_**But the list goes on and on**_

_**Truth be told I miss you**_

_**Truth be told I'm lyin'**_

_**Hidan:**_

_**I hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**I hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**If you find a man that's worth the damn **_

_**And treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell [At this part, the three took another quick inhale of helium.]**_

_**All:**_

_**Now you'll never see**_

_**What you've done to me**_

_**You can take back your memories**_

_**They're no good to me**_

_**And here's all you lies**_

_**If you look me in the eyes**_

_**With the sad, sad look**_

_**That you wear so well [As they sang, they pointed their microphones to the crowd and they got the signal.]**_

_**Crowd:**_

_**I hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**I hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**If you find a man that's worth the damn **_

_**And treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hidan (Crowd):**_

_**When you see my face**_

_**Hope it gives you hell **_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**(Hope it gives you hell)**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**(Hope it gives you hell)**_

_**When you hear this song **_

_**And you sing along you'll never tell**_

_**And you're the fool I've just as well**_

_**I hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you hear this song**_

_**I hope that it with give you hell**_

_**You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell**_

_**They finished the song and breathed the helium off as the crowd roared. The three let their balloons go and the pieces of rubber flew into the crowd where some even tried to catch them. They high fived each other happily and Michel grabbed his microphone. **_

_**"Thank you all for cooperating in that song! Here's our next song, Shake it by Metro station."**_

_**Michel announced as the crowd cheered.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

__**Okay, I'm done with this chapter, I don't really know the lyrics to the song Gives you hell and I'm running out of songs, so give me ideas, I also have no idea how long movies actually are if you type them up as chapters, so I'm just gonna go with the flow. Please review, no mentions of flames, thank you and good bye for now!**


	6. Movie part V

**Whew, I'm back, took me awhile to get back to this story. I'm getting lazy! D:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**[The screen went black and a scene with the three band members hanging out at the pool appeared.]**_

_**"This is awesome!"**_

_**Michel said, emerging from the pool and grabbing a green towel. **_

_**"You three, Mark from the record company is here."**_

_**Ivy called, looking somewhat excited.**_

_**"Hm…I think that's a good thing."**_

_**Gracie said, jumping off of her chair and jogging up to her friend. Ivy opened the door for the three band members as they walked into the large mansion. **_

_**"Okay you three, I've got big news for you."**_

_**Ivy said, smiling. Hidan raised his eyebrow.**_

_**"The kitchen exploded?"**_

_**Hidan asked, making everyone in the room anime fall.**_

Everyone in the theater practically did the same thing.

_**Once Ivy finally recovered, she straightened her shirt.**_

_**"No! You guys have a tour in a week!"**_

_**Ivy said, slightly laughing at Hidans' expression. He looked more like this O.o**_

_**"Yeah, yeah, I know, one week isn't enough, but hey, you guys are really fast at a lot of stuff duh."**_

_**Ivy said, returning to smiling.**_

_**"Are you coming?"**_

_**Michel asked. Ivy looked at Michel with a huge smile.**_

_**"Yeah I am, what did you think?"**_

_**Ivy said, putting her hands on her hips happily. The three rolled their eyes and walked past Ivy.**_

_**"Hey, where ya goin'?"**_

_**Ivy asked. **_

_**"Um…ice cream."**_

_**Gracie said, drawing an ice cream cone in mid air with her index finger. Ivy rolled her eyes.**_

_**"That's all you three eat."**_

_**Ivy sighed.**_

_**"No it isn't!"**_

_**Michel whined, crossing his chubby arms. Ivy rolled her eyes yet again and sighed after that.**_

_**"Oh well, suit yourselves."**_

_**Ivy said, walking back outside to read alone. **_

_**"So, what was it like in Japan?"**_

_**Michel finally asked.**_

_**"Dude, it's been along time since we met."**_

_**Hidan said. Michel shrugged his shoulders.**_

_**"I finally thought about bringing it up."**_

_**Michel said. **_

_**"Whatever, but I did have nine friends."**_

_**Hidan said.**_

_**"Not much."**_

_**He continued, shrugging his own shoulders.**_

_**"They were a handful."**_

_**Hidan finally said after a while.**_

_**"Heh, you alone is quite the hand full…"**_

_**Gracie said, turning from the freezer with a tub of ice cream. **_

_**"Hey!"**_

_**Hidan yelled, pouting.**_

Deidara snickered.

"That's so true un…"

He said in between snickers.

_**"Yeah, you're all bark and no bite."**_

_**Michel said with a small smirk.**_

_**"I'll show you bite!"**_

_**Hidan yelled, lunging at Michel.**_

_**"Oi, Jashinist! Calm down you jerk!"**_

_**Gracie yelled, pulling Hidan away from Michel.**_

_**"Doing this to each other ruins the bands' reputation!"**_

_**Gracie said.**_

_**"Yeah, that's all you care about…"**_

_**Hidan mumbled, getting off of Michel.**_

_**"I care about you two."**_

_**Gracie said.**_

_**"Whatever…"**_

_**Hidan said, shrugging his shoulders. Michel rolled his eyes and got up, grabbing ice cream bowls. **_

_**"We should start packing."**_

_**Gracie said.**_

_**"It's a week away…"**_

_**Hidan said, putting his hands behind his head.**_

_**"We should be ready ahead of time…"**_

_**Gracie said, slightly narrowing her eyes at Hidan. **_

_**"I agree…"**_

_**Michel said, setting three ice cream bowls on the table.**_

_**"We're having quesadillas tonight."**_

_**Gracie said after a long silence and ice cream eating.**_

_**"Oh man…Ivy's gonna stuff her face with that stuff…"**_

_**Hidan said with a huge spoonful of ice cream.**_

_**"Why do you always have to eat so much ice cream at a time?"**_

_**Michel asked.**_

_**"Because I'm an ice cream fanatic!"**_

_**Hidan said with a huge grin.**_

_**"I don't think so, Ivy and Gracie are, you should've seen them during lunch in 7**__**th**__** grade."**_

_**Michel said, looking at Gracie.**_

_**"Okay then, ice cream eating contest."**_

_**Hidan said, taking out the tub of ice cream.**_

_**"Bring it."**_

_**Gracie said with a smirk plastered on her face. Michel sighed while rolling his eyes. Just then Ivy walked into the rather large kitchen.**_

_**"Ooh! An ice cream eating contest, may I join!"**_

_**Ivy said happily.**_

_**"Sure!"**_

_**Gracie said happily.**_

_**"Ready…GO!"**_

_**Michel yelled, lifting his spoon into the air. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**"The winner is Ivy by one bowl!"**_

_**Michel said, looking at his notebook with the results. **_

_**Gracie: 7 bowls**_

_**Hidan: 6 ½**_

_**Ivy: 8 bowls**_

_**Read the notebook. **_

_**"Wow, you were right."**_

_**Hidan said, resisting the brain freeze that took over the three. Gracie was holding her head while resting it on the table.**_

_**"Owww…"**_

_**She moaned in pain.**_

_**"I HATE brain freeze…"**_

_**Gracie continued.**_

_**"Hey, it's almost dinner, I'll make the quesadillas."**_

_**Ivy chirped happily, forgetting her brain freeze at the thought of Mexican quesadillas. Man was she a fanatic for Mexico. The three walked to the large TV, which was practically the whole 13 foot wall if you haven't thought of that.**_

_**"What do ya guys wanna do?"**_

_**Hidan asked.**_

_**"I dunno, wanna watch a Naruto episode thing?"**_

_**Gracie asked.**_

_**"Sure!"**_

_**Hidan said happily, digging through the now organized DVDs. **_

_**"Umm…wait, which one?"**_

_**Hidan asked, looking at the DVDs in confusion. **_

_**"Umm…the one where you go killing?"**_

_**Gracie said in a quizzical voice. Hidan looked at her in total confusion.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**Hidan asked.**_

_**"Oh, I mean, um…the guy with the cigar?"**_

_**Gracie continued, trying to remember who it was.**_

_**"You mean that so called Asuma guy?"**_

_**Hidan asked.**_

_**"Yeah!"**_

_**Gracie chirped happily.**_

_**"Whatever…"**_

_**Hidan shrugged and picked up the correct DVD box, putting the disc in.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Night quickly came after the three got to the end of the episode.**_

_**"Wow that was crazy…"**_

_**Gracie said.**_

_**"Yeah, you were crazy there…"**_

_**Michel added.**_

_**"I know, I know…"**_

_**Hidan muttered, taking out the DVD disc and carefully putting it back into the case.**_

_**"Well, we better start packing like Gracie said."**_

_**Michel said, standing up from his sitting position.**_

_**"Yeah, see ya when I'm done…"**_

_**Gracie said as she stood up and walked away.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

__**Well, I'm done with this chapter, I went out for a bike ride and my little brother, my mother and I biked to Dairy Queen. I love ice cream! I just got back from the bike ride. ^^ Thanks once again Akatsuki Chef for sticking with me and keeping in touch. Lady Barbossa329 somehow magically disappeared. But Lady Barbossa329, if you're reading this, thanks for being so nice to me in the past, I never really receive sympathy. -.- Please review and no mentions of flames! ^^**


	7. Movie part VI

**Hi everybody, I've got church camp, starting tomorrow, so I won't be here for a week. D: I know… Finally I've updated on this story! XD Party at my house!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**[The camera switches to a sky view of a large tour bus with the letters HGM on it.] **_

_**"Shut up Hidan!"**_

_**Michel yelled, covering his ears as Hidan sang along with his Ipod, music on full blast. **_

_**"What?"**_

_**Hidan yelled over his music. His earphones where ripped out of his ears by Gracie as she glared at him.**_

_**"We were trying to get you to shut up Hidan."**_

_**Gracie said as Ivy crossed her arms behind Gracie.**_

_**"Sorry."**_

_**Hidan said, rolling his eyes and jamming his earphones back into his ears, rocking out to the music as soon as he heard it. Gracie and Ivy sighed in unison as they looked out the window. Michel covered his head with a pillow when Hidan started singing loudly again. Ivy and Gracie did the same, trying to get rid of Hidans' loud voice.**_

_**"I really regret being a band manager…"**_

_**Ivy grumbled under her pillow.**_

_**"Don't…"**_

_**Gracie mumbled as she lifted her pillow off of her head slightly.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**"Okay, our first stop is at the target center."**_

_**Ivy said after Hidan stopped his obnoxious singing. **_

_**"Okay, besides, were almost there."**_

_**Michel said as he looked out the window. Ivy leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.**_

_**"Hidan, I hate it when you sing."**_

_**She mumbled.**_

_**"Hey, I sing at the concerts, don't tell me that you don't like it."**_

_**Hidan said, crossing his arms.**_

_**"No, I mean like, when you're listening to your music and imitating the instruments."**_

_**Ivy said, rubbing her temples. Hidan rolled his eyes and looked out of the window.**_

_**"When are we gonna be there anyways?"**_

_**He asked, unfolding his crossed arms.**_

_**"In a few minutes, so just wait."**_

_**Ivy groaned.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**"Please welcome, HGM!"**_

_**An announcer said as he stepped off of the stage at the target center, located in Minnesota. As the crowd cheered in approval, the band members of HGM walked onto stage where their instruments sat. **_

_**"Sup y'all?"**_

_**Hidan said into his mic as he grabbed it off of its stand. The crowd continued to cheer in excitement as Hidan smirked.**_

_**"Our first song we're singing for you is called Her Diamonds."**_

_**Michel said into his microphone as they started the song. **_

_**Hidan:**_

_**Oh what the hell she says**_

_**I just can't win for losing**_

_**And she lays back down**_

_**Man there's so many times **_

_**I don't know what I'm doin'**_

_**Like I don't know now**_

_**By the light of the moon**_

_**She rubs her eyes**_

_**Says it's funny how the night**_

_**Can make you blind**_

_**I can just imagine**_

_**And I don't know what I'm supposed to do**_

_**But if she feels bad then I do too**_

_**So I let her be**_

_**Hidan and Michel:**_

_**And she says oh **_

_**I can't take no more**_

_**Her tears like diamonds on the floor**_

_**And her diamonds bring me down**_

_**Cuz I can't help her now**_

_**She's down in it**_

_**She tried her best and now she can't win it's**_

_**Hard to see them on the ground**_

_**Her diamonds falling down**_

_**Michel:**_

_**She sits down and stares into the distance**_

_**And it takes all night**_

_**And I know I could break her concentration**_

_**But I don't feel right**_

_**By the light of the moon **_

_**She rubs her eyes**_

_**Sits down on the bed and starts to cry**_

_**And there's something less about her**_

_**And I don't know what I'm supposed to do**_

_**So I sit down and cry too**_

_**And don't let her see**_

_**Hidan and Michel:**_

_**And she says oh**_

_**I can't take no more**_

_**Her tears like diamonds on the floor**_

_**And her diamonds bring me down**_

_**Cuz I can't help her now**_

_**She's down in it**_

_**She tried her best and now she can't win it's**_

_**Hard to see them on the ground**_

_**Her diamonds falling down**_

_**Michel:**_

_**She shuts out the night**_

_**Tries to close her eyes**_

_**If she can find daylight**_

_**She'll be all right**_

_**She'll be all right**_

_**Just not tonight**_

_**All:**_

_**And she says oh**_

_**I can't take no more**_

_**Her tears like diamonds on the floor **_

_**And her diamonds bring me down**_

_**Cuz I can't help her now**_

_**She's down in it**_

_**She tried her best and now she can't win it's**_

_**Hard to see them on the ground**_

_**Her diamonds falling down**_

_**As the three finished the song, the crowd cheered for them. Michel smiled and nodded at the other two. [The scene fades to black.]**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**[The scene reappears in a large airport as HGM sat at a small café.]**_

_**Ivy took a sip of her mocha as she read a band magazine. **_

_**"Hey guys, SPR's having a tour as well and we'll both bump into each other in Florida."**_

_**Ivy said, flipping the page of the magazine.**_

_**"We're going to Florida?!"**_

_**The three said in unison and surprise.**_

_**"YEAH!"**_

_**Hidan yelled, jumping up and knocking his chair onto the ground as some people in the café looked at him.**_

_**"We're gonna make sure that we beat them!"**_

_**Hidan said as he punched the air. **_

_**"Hidan…"**_

_**Ivy said, looking at the Jashinist.**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**Hidan asked, looking at Ivy.**_

_**"Shut up."**_

_**She said sipping her mocha.**_

_**"Hey!"**_

_**Hidan yelled as he sat back down and pouted.**_

_**"Jeez man, can't you just calm down for once?"**_

_**Michel asked, sipping his hot chocolate. **_

_**"Whatever…"**_

_**Hidan rolled his eyes and bit into his cookie. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**[The scene jumped from the café to a place that looked like California.]**_

_**"Okay you guys, were in Sacramento California, so we better stick together and that means you Hidan…"**_

_**Ivy said, looking at the three as they stepped into a taxi.**_

_**"Fine, fine…"**_

_**Hidan mumbled as they seemed to drive to a hotel they could stay at. **_

_**"Okay, so this hotel will have two pools, a hot tub, a billiards room with ping pong and some more things, giving you a view of the pool outside, our rooms will be separated with two beds each, an arcade, a large lobby with a TV in it, a small bar out by the pool and a large ball room with a stage for bands to practice or play in got it?"**_

_**Ivy explained, looking at her fellow band members.**_

_**"Oh and Michel, I'm sorry, but you'll have to share a room with Hidan."**_

_**Ivy said, sympathy crossing over her face as Michel crossed his arms and pouted.**_

_**"Well then that just sucks."**_

_**Michel said, looking out the window. **_

_**"I know."**_

_**Ivy said.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**[The scene changed to a large hotel HGM will be staying at.]**_

_**"Wow, this place is AWESOME."**_

_**Hidan said as he looked around and spotted a TV on a table by the wall. **_

_**After checking in, the band walked into their rooms and unpacked. **_

_**"Hidan stop it!"**_

_**Ivy and Gracie heard Michel yell on the other side of the wall. Ivy sighed and shook her head.**_

_**"This is going to be a long week for Michel…"**_

_**Ivy sighed, taking out a schedule as Gracie nodded in approval.**_

_**"Well, we'll just hang around town, shop a little or do whatever we want today, because we don't have a concert until Friday which is three days from now and after that, we'll just hang around until it's time to head off to Phoenix Arizona."**_

_**Ivy said, looking at the new schedule. **_

_**"Should we all meet in the lobby and talk about the tour?"**_

_**Gracie suggested, looking at Ivy.**_

_**"Sure."**_

_**Ivy said, walking out of their room, walking to the door next to theirs and knocking three times. Michel opened the door and looked at Ivy.**_

_**"Okay you two, meet me and Gracie in the lobby once you're done unpacking."**_

_**Ivy said as Michel nodded and closed the door to continue unpacking. Ivy walked back into her shared room and sat back down to unpack.**_

_**"Did you tell them?"**_

_**Gracie asked, looking up from her bag.**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**Ivy said as she zipped the side of her bag open to take out her tooth brush and paste.**_

_**"Well, I'm almost done."**_

_**Gracie said as she took out her tooth brush and paste as well.**_

_**"Okay, you wait for me until I'm done kay?"**_

_**Ivy said, walking into the bathroom to set her toothbrush and paste in. There were two separate sinks, a toilet and a shower/tub.**_

_**"Wow, this place is really amped up."**_

_**Ivy said as she set her utensils by the sink.**_

_**"Did you bring a swimsuit?"**_

_**Ivy asked as she heard Gracie open the door.**_

_**"Yeah duh, but I don't really like swimming."**_

_**Gracie said, setting her utensils down next to the other sink.**_

_**"Heh, looks like we each have our own sinks."**_

_**Gracie said as she looked around the small room.**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**Ivy said, walking out of the room to continue unpacking.**_

_**"Well I'm done, if you need me, I'll be outside."**_

_**Gracie said as she walked toward a glass sliding door and onto a balcony. The balcony went out at least seven feet and had a small table with two chairs on each side. **_

_**Ivy finished unpacking and walked out onto the balcony as well.**_

_**"Okay I'm-"**_

_**Ivy started, but was cut off when the glass door next to theirs slid open.**_

_**"Michel, I'll be out here, so hurry up, Gracie and Ivy might already be in the lobby."**_

_**Hidan said, stepping outside.**_

_**"I'm hurrying, but it's your fault for messing up my bag!"**_

_**Michels' voice came from inside. **_

_**"Yeah, yeah, whatever."**_

_**Hidan said, turning around to face the two who were looking at him.**_

_**"Oh…"**_

_**He said and crossed his arms.**_

_**"I thought we were going to meet in the lobby."**_

_**Hidan said, smirking.**_

_**"Hey, I just came out to tell Gracie that I was ready."**_

_**Ivy said, walking back in with Gracie behind, closing the sliding glass door. **_

_**"Whatever."**_

_**Hidan said, shrugging.**_

_**"Hurry up Michel, we might have a chance of beating them to the lobby!"**_

_**Hidan called, opening the sliding door and closing it as Michel finished unpacking.**_

_**"Okay."**_

_**The shorter said, tossing a back pack over his shoulder as Hidan did the same. Michel had a grey back pack with the Nintendo logo on it while Hidans' was black with a white Jashin symbol on it.**_

_**Ivy and Gracie tossed back packs on as well. Ivys' was red, white and green while Gracies' was white and had a blue cross on it. **_

_**"Lets go!"**_

_**Ivy said, bounding out of the room just as Hidan and Michel ran past. Gracie ran out, smiling.**_

_**"Hey, you two got a head start!"**_

_**Gracie called down the hall as Hidan and Michel ran at least a meter in front of the girls.**_

_**"We're gonna beat you!"**_

_**Hidan said, turning around and sticking his tongue out.**_

_**"Hidan!"**_

_**Michel called as he turned a corner, causing Hidan to smash into a wall. Gracie and Ivy ran past him, laughing as Michel stopped to wait for the lazy Jashinist.**_

_**"Hurry up! They're gonna beat us!"**_

_**Michel said as Hidan pulled himself away from the wall and continued running. **_

_**"Do you think we lost em'?"**_

_**Gracie asked as she looked at Ivy, who was three steps behind her.**_

_**"Yeah, just as we turned the second corner, Hidan was pulling himself off of the wall."**_

_**Ivy said, smirking.**_

_**"Oh yeah!"**_

_**Gracie cheered as the two made it into the lobby, followed by Hidan and Michel running in ten seconds later.**_

_**"Hey, that isn't fair!"**_

_**Hidan yelled, out of breath. **_

_**"You're the one who hit the wall."**_

_**Ivy said with a smirk.**_

_**"Whatever…"**_

_**Hidan grumbled, sitting on a couch.**_

_**"Okay, so what's the schedule?"**_

_**Hidan asked as Michel sat on a separate couch, facing Hidan.**_

_**"Well, we're gonna stay here for a week and our concert is on Friday, so we can do whatever we want for Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday and Tuesday. Then after that, we're heading for Phoenix Arizona for two weeks where we'll have three concerts."**_

_**Ivy said, looking at her schedule. **_

_**"Okay, I think we should go visit the guitar center."**_

_**Hidan said with a smile, bouncing on his seat.**_

_**"Okay fine, Gracie, anything?"**_

_**Ivy asked, turning to her friend.**_

_**"Um…I'm not sure."**_

_**Gracie said, shrugging.**_

_**"Okay then, Michel?"**_

_**Ivy continued.**_

_**"Lets go golfing!"**_

_**Michel said with a smile.**_

_**"All right, I love golfing!"**_

_**Hidan said, pumping a fist into the air.**_

_**"Okay, so I'll arrange a practice time for us in the ball room for tomorrow."**_

_**Ivy said.**_

_**"What, nothing for you?"**_

_**Gracie asked.**_

_**"Nah…"**_

_**Ivy said, shrugging her shoulders and standing up.**_

_**"So, first up is the guitar center."**_

_**Ivy said with a smile.**_

_**"All right!"**_

_**Hidan pumped a fist into the air, standing up.**_

_**"Lead the way."**_

_**Gracie said, standing up as well.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

__**I hope you guys enjoyed this, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating, so I'll try to update more often once I'm back from church camp. Please review and no mentions of flames. Peace!**


	8. HGM concert

** Gah! I've finally updated, I'm so sorry, I've got no excuses. TT TT**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was a pretty good movie un," Deidara commented as the group walked out of the theatre. With teamwork, they had managed to jack loads of candy without having to pay for it, just by casting a genjutsu and boom; they got it.

"Hm, it was okay," Sasori spoke up, shrugging his shoulders and snatching a bag of candy from Deidara's hands, pissing off the blond.

"Tobi thought that it was awesome!" Tobi cried out, waving his arms in the air and catching attention from many people who were walking along the area. Zetsu immediately noticed and smacked Tobi on the back of the head, giving the crowd an apologetic look, signaling for them to continue on their strolls.

"Tobi, **shut up**," Both of Zetsu's sides growled quietly as Tobi whined in pain, rubbing the back of his head.

"Tobi's sorry, he won't do it again," Tobi apologized, looking up at the green haired man. The group of nine continued to walk around the city, jumping into different stores every now and then until Tobi started to spazz about something. "Hey everyone! Look at what Tobi found!" Tobi yelled, jumping up and down, waving his arms in the air, making Zetsu face palm in embarrassment.

"What is it un?" Deidara asked before stopping short in his tracks, looking at the poster Tobi was excitedly pointing at. The poster had a picture of the three band members of HGM on it, all side by side with Hidan in the middle, and of course, in Japanese.

"Wow, they're gonna be here tomorrow," Itachi pointed out since Deidara seemed to have lost his voice.

"Hey, let's go!" Tobi excitedly spouted like a thirteen year old fangirl. Konan looked expectantly at Pein who rolled his eyes, looking like he really didn't want to do so.

"Fine, fine, we'll go, but whoever doesn't want to go doesn't have to," Pein announced and Tobi started cheering, spinning happily in circles.

"He's gonna attract too much attention, let's go," Kisame suggested as Pein agreed. After that, the group left.

The alarm clock rang loudly in Deidara's ear, making him fall out of bed before having Tobi pounding at his door, yelling at him to wake up.

"Shut the f*ck up un!" Deidara roared, obviously cranky from being awoken so abruptly. "Who set the f*ckn' alarm clock anyways un?" Deidara questioned to himself this time. Getting up Deidara prepared for whatever the day (and Tobi) would throw at him before heading out. When he entered the room where all of the Akatsuki hung out (the living room), he saw that everyone was up and tired.

"Looks like you guys got the same awakening huh?" Deidara groggily questioned, earning nods from each Akatsuki member. Sitting down next to Sasori on the floor, Deidara rested his head on the coffee table, giving off the sign of exhaustion.

"Tobi, **the concert's at 11 p.m., and it's 5 f*ckn' in the morning**," Zetsu's white side started before his black side jumped in angrily. Tobi shrugged his shoulders merrily and skipped off without giving a stupid answer.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep," Kisame announced after a few minutes of silence and walked off in the direction of his room.

"I'm going as well un," Deidara added after a minute of silence excluding the sound of Kisame's room door closing. Standing up and leaving as well, the group of remaining Akatsuki members slowly either went back to sleep, or went to wake themselves up with a cup of coffee. Or a cold shower.

**11:00 p.m.**

Tobi, Deidara, Itachi, Konan and Kakuzu all decided to go to the concert and left at 10 p.m. When they arrived at 10:49, the place was already practically filled with loud fans, really loud fans and they got even louder when Hidan, Gracie and Michel walked up onto the lit stage, waving at the crowd with smiles on their faces.

"Good evening Tokyo!" Hidan greeted, making the crowd cheer in response. Konan couldn't believe that this was actually Hidan; the only things that haven't changed were his hair, eye color (obvious) and the fact that he still wore his necklace with the pendant representing the Jashinist on it.

"You guys ready?" Michel asked and the crowd answered with an energetic 'yeah!'. "Alright, you guys are very lively," Michel chuckled and raised his drumsticks.

"All right Tokyo, we're gonna start this concert off with one of Michel's wonderful drum solos, hit it!" Gracie announced and looked over to Michel who started pounding at the drum set, making the crowd go wild. After a few minutes of drum pounding, Michel ended the solo by tossing both drumsticks high into the air before catching them, twirling them and smashing them onto the drum set one last time, earning a respective cheering from the large crowd.

"That was really good right?" Hidan asked and the crowd agreed by screaming and yelling their approval. "Okay, now we're gonna play a song for you that you might not know, it's called Your Love Is My Drug, by Ke$ha, that's in America," Hidan continued, earning excited cheers from the crowd at the fact that they're gonna hear an English song. They may not be able to understand it, but they really knew that it was going to be good.

"And Gracie has changed her instrument to the keyboard/piano, so we'll be switching her in and out with the bass guitar," Michel pointed out as Gracie waved from her seat behind her keyboard.

"All right everyone, are, you, READY!" Hidan yelled, earning loud screams from the crowd. Gracie smirked and adjusted the microphone in front of her before starting the song.

_Gracie:_

_Maybe I need some rehab_

_Or maybe just need some sleep_

_I've got a sick obsession _

_I'm seeing it in my dreams_

_I'm lookin' down every alley_

_I'm making those desperate calls_

_I'm staying out all night hoping,_

_Hitn' my head against the wall_

_What you've got boy, is hard to find_

_I think about it, all the time_

_I'm all strung up my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

By this time, Tobi was dancing like a five year old on crack, making Kakuzu shake his head in embarrassment. Sometimes, Tobi could be an embarrassment to the Akatsuki and that wasn't really a good thing if they wanted to rule to world.

_All:_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

Wow, Konan couldn't help but admit that this song was pretty good. Since she understood English pretty well, it made it a little easier to like, it kind of reminded her of her and Pein…

_Gracie:_

_Won't listen to any advice, momma's tellin' I should think twice_

_But left to my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis!_

_My friends think I've gone crazy; my judgment is getting kinda hazy_

_My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead (In the background, Hidan is laughing, _it's actually part of the song)

_What you've got boy, is hard to find_

_I think about it, all the time_

_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

_All:_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_Gracie:_

_I don't care what people say_

_The rush is worth the price I pay_

_I get so high when you're with me_

_But crash and crave you when you leave_

_So I gotta question;_

_Do you want to have a slumber party in my basement?_

_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_

_Is my love, your drug?_

_Your drug? Your drug? Your drug?_

_Is my love, your drug?_

When they paused, everyone almost clapped and cheered like it was the end of the song, but was surprised when they continued very energetically.

_All: _

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love _

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_Hey!_

This time, the crowd cheered loudly in ecstasy, in Tobi's case, he was jumping up and down, practically cheering his head off. Konan gave a smirk and shook her head slowly.

"Now that was quite the rush eh?" Hidan chuckled, all he really did was the chorus and clap since there wasn't a guitar in the song, only the different sounds the keyboard could play and the drums. "Okay, this is our last Ke$ha song; it's called Kiss 'n' Tell," Hidan continued before slightly stepping away from the microphone, waiting for Gracie to start the song again, for she was adjusting the sound to her keyboard at the minute.

"All right, here we go!" Gracie announced before starting the song off again with her keyboard. Soon Michel jumped in with a steady drum beat.

_Gracie:_

_Listen to yourself, you're a hot mess_

_St-st-stutter through your words, breaking a sweat_

_What's it gonna take to confess?_

_We both know_

_Yeah, I was outta town last weekend_

_You were feelin' like a pimp 'round your lame friends_

_Now you're little party's gonna end_

_So here we go_

_Gracie & Hidan:_

_Whoa, you got a secret_

_Whoa, you couldn't keep it_

_Whoa, somebody leaked it_

_And now some sh*t's about to go down_

_Gracie:_

_You're lookin' like a tool, not a baller_

_You're acting like a chick, why bother?_

_I can find someone way hotter_

_With a bigger, wow, well… I never thought that you would be the one_

_Acting like a slut when I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't, oh_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

_You really should've kept it in your pants_

_I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends_

_Maybe you shouldn't, oh_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

'_Cause I'm talkin' 'bout all the ways that you've messed up_

_You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut_

_I'm so sick of it, I've had enough_

_I hope you cry_

_Gracie & Hidan:_

_Whoa, you got a secret_

_Whoa, you couldn't keep it_

_Whoa, somebody leaked it_

_And now some sh*t's about to go down_

_Gracie:_

_I never thought that you would be the one_

_Acting like a slut when I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't, oh_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

_You really should've kept it in your pants_

_I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends_

_Maybe you shouldn't, oh_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

_Kiss 'n' tell, kiss 'n' tell_

_Kiss 'n' tell, 'n' 'n' kiss 'n' 'n' tell_

_Kiss 'n' tell, kiss 'n' tell_

_Kiss 'n' tell, 'n' 'n' kiss 'n' 'n' tell_

_Oh I hope you know (you gotta go)_

_Yo, get up and go (I don't wanna know)_

_How or why you're gross (you gotta go)_

_Yo, get up and go, 'cause I don't wanna know_

_I never thought that you would be the one_

_Acting like a slut when I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't, oh_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

_You really should've kept it in your pants_

_I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends_

_Maybe you shouldn't, oh_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

_Maybe you shouldn't, oh_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

When the song ended, the crowd did their thing. Konan was rather surprised that they would choose a song like that, but hey, she really didn't want to know.

After a few more songs and a few additions, Hidan, Gracie and Michel finally announced their last song.

"Okay Tokyo, this is our last song, so I wanna hear you scream as loud as you can at the end okay?" Hidan asked and the crowd cheered, energy still running around the place. "Alright, are you two ready?" Hidan asked, looking over to Gracie and Michel who nodded their approval.

_Hidan:_

_(Muffled) Eenie meenie miney mo_

_Catch a bad chick by her toe,_

_If she holla, if, if, if she holla, let her go_

_She's indecisive,_

_She can't decide_

_She keeps on lookin'_

_From left to right_

_Girl, come on get closer_

_Look in my eyes_

_Searchin' is so wrong_

_I'm Mr. Right_

_You seem like the type_

_To love 'em and leave 'em_

_And disappear right after this song_

_So give me the night_

_To hold you, hold you_

_Don't leave me out here dancin' alone_

_Hidan & Michel:_

_You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind_

_Please don't take my time, time, time, time, time_

_I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind_

_I wish our hearts could come together as one_

_All:_

_Cause shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover_

_Michel:_

_Let me show you what you're missin'_

_Paradise_

_With me you're winning girl_

_You don't have to roll the dice_

_Tell me what you're really here for_

_Them other guys?_

_I can see right through ya_

_You seem like the type_

_To love 'em and leave 'em_

_And disappear right after this song_

_So give me the night_

_To hold you, hold you_

_Don't leave me out here dancin' alone_

_Hidan & Michel:_

_You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind_

_Please don't take my time, time, time, time, time_

_I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind_

_I wish our hearts could come together as one_

_All:_

_Cause shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover_

_Hidan:_

_Eenie meenie miney mo, _

_Catch a bad chick by her toe_

_If she holla, if, if, if she holla, let her go_

_Eenie meenie miney mo, _

_Catch a bad chick by her toe_

_If she holla, if, if, if she holla, let her go_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover_

_Michel:_

_Here we go_

_All:_

_You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind_

_Please don't take my time, time, time, time, time_

_I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind_

_I wish our hearts could come together as one_

_Cause shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover_

_Gracie: _

_Oh_

As the crowd was told, they roared as loud as they would. Konan smiled; what a good concert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay, crummy ending, well, I'm off to Korea the day after tomorrow (Wednesday), so I won't be here for 12 days! O.o Anyways, be nice with reviews and no flames. Peace!**


End file.
